Naruto and the Lord of the Rings
by necroneox3d
Summary: Gandalf the Sage Ninja has come to Konoha to recruit Naruto and Hinata to go with the Hobbits, little do they know what is instore for them.FellowshipCHpt 7 is up people!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Lord of the Ring

Darkness creeps its way slowly into the world as evil awakens. Bilbo Baggins has returned to the shire with the One ring. And Gandalf steps foot into the Village Hidden in the Leaf, changing his form to the one he is known best by, Gandalf the Sage Ninja. His beard gone and clothes replaced with the flowing warrior robes of ancient samurai, a shuriken pouch attached to both legs and the symbol of light on etched into the chest plate armor. His black with red flame sleeves hanging over his arms as the blue pants flow around his legs with every movement. He heads towards the Hokage Tower. All ninja who see him bow in respect and stay so until he is gone from their sight.

" HEY OBA-CHAN! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GIVE US SOEMTHING EXCITING!" Naruto yells at an increasingly angry Tsunade. Before she throws her punch though the door slams open, the Sage Ninja standing there in all his glory. Everyone drops to a knee in respect as he enters, everyone that is except Naruto. "Hey Oba-chan who's this old fart?" Says Naruto, a confused expression on his face. Tsunade starts in sudden fear knowing full well that Naruto is now a dead man for such disrespect, but to her astonishment the Sage ninja looks at him, a strange twinkle in his eye before he busts out laughing. Everyone, but Naruto, now has their jaws laying open on the floor, staring in disbelief.

"Ahhh Naruto-sama, I see old Kyu has left a bit of his personality in you as well heh, maybe your as powerful as you are funny?" The Sage Ninja Questions with a smirk, while flicking Naruto off.

"YOUR JUST AS STUPID AS ERO-SENNIN! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto rants as he is held back from attacking the Sage by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well you'll have your chance to prove it little one, Tsunade-chan, I have come to take Naruto-sama on as my student. He shall learn the old ways and protect someone that is the savior of us all. He will return once all is over, and when he does I will make sure he is worthy of the name Hokage, is such not your wish?" Seeing the happiness and sadness warring in her eyes he knows Naruto is definitely loved, by few yes, but loved all the same." Come Naruto-sama, gather your belongings and come with me. Your training has started, meet me at the gate in 2 mins, or you'll be doing some VERY hard training."

2 hours later……

The Sage Ninja sits in meditation waiting for Naruto still. He finally hears his new student walking and talking to a strange girl, pupils gone and wearing a big heavy coat even though it is almost summer.

"I hope I come home very soon Hina-chan! I will miss all our time training with each other and the fun we have haha!"

"I w-will miss th-them t-to, N-naruto-kun…."Hinata says as she pokes her index fingers together.

"And why will you two miss them?"questions the Sage Ninja, "You are coming with us Hyuuga-san. I have beaten Hiashi-dono in a match where the victor had total control over the loser, you will come with us and he will say nothing about it. I have already prepared your things Hinata-san. Now come you two, we have much work to do on our journey." The Sage Ninja gets up and hands Hinata's pack to her as both she and Naruto stare at him dumbly.

"YES! HINA-CHAN'S COMIN WITH US!" Yells the over reactive blonde Ninja.

"Oh and Naruto?"

"Yes sensei?"

"bakumatsuryu! 1000 steps of might!" Narutos legs suddenly become extremely heavy and he sinks into the ground up to his knees.

"S-sensei! What in Hell is going on Sensei!" Yells a very scared and flustered Naruto.

"Very simple, I have made the weight of your legs 500 pounds each, if you want to stay on top of the ground your going to have to use your chakra to keep you above ground. And before you start grumbling, this is to get you ready for the Shunshin technique, a technique known only by the Fourth, but he taught it to me so that I could pass it on to you." The complaints stopped instantly in Narutos mouth hearing this and he started concentrating on his chakra to try and elevate himself, however it didn't work." Use your other chakra, cause this technique I used also absorbs your chakra, the more you put in the more it absorbs, but it gets filtered back into your body once removed so don't worry."

A slow grin of excitement crosses over Naruto's face, "Yosh! Now I can grow fast and strong! Then Kakashi Sensei will teach me the Chidori!" Yells a now very excited Naruto as he tries to pull himself out of the holes his feet were in. A twinkle glints in Gandalf's eyes as he grabs Naruto by the scruff of his jacket and easily lifts him out of the holes and gently sets him back down allowing him to figure out exactly how much chakra to use."I GOT IT!" Yells Naruto as he successfully starts to walk, verrry slowly, without falling into the ground. Hinata looks on worriedly, until Gandalf turns on her, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Chakra Bind!" Yells Gandalf as he hits Hinata in the middle of her chest, successfully blocking her chakra."Kumetia, Shishong tae! Gravity Increase no Jutsu, G3!" Hinata hits the ground with a thud and groans a little. "And you my dear, are going to start learning to use your bodily strength instead of your chakra all the time. I know Hyuuga fighting style uses chakra to the point were its just downright ridiculous. I have increased the gravity in your own body 3 times normal, meaning you now weigh 3 times your normal weight. Our trip will be 3 months to our destination, then you will be leaving with a group of Hobbits, that's right I said 'hobbits'," he grins as they look at him with awe, things like Hobbits, Elves, and Dwarves were just pieces of legend in their world, but he knew better and he chuckled in eagerness to see what their reactions would be when they met some of these new cultures. "Then we will travel with these hobbits to the home of the elves known as Rivendale. Or as you shinobi Know it, the Village Hidden in the Light. There the fate of the world will be decided, and you two will be an instrumental part of this." They stare at him and try to speak, but are surprised when nothing comes from their mouths. " Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, I placed a silence no jutsu on you, if this is to succeed you two must be able to read the movements and expressions of everyone around you to tell what they are thinking. As such there will be no talking on this trip, you two will learn to read each other and me, and when this is over you will be able to read others just as well. So lets go now!" He waves to them and smiles, their journey beginning at last……..

TBC

I do not own any characters not created by me, I do claim any techniques that are made by me but not those made by others obviously lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and the Lord of the Rings

Chpt2: The Shire

The wizard Gandalf stands on top of a hill, his staff and sword raised in preparation for the attack. His eyes closed and his mind focused as he reaches out with his senses to find the two attackers. Movement to his right catches his attention as he slashes with his sword and sends fireball with his staff. The blonde genin rushes forward and blocks the sword while flicking the fireball to the side like a toy before he leaps at his target. Gandafl grins before he cups his now empty hand after he throws his blade while leaping backwards. The Rasengan forms instinctually and he thrusts it forward. The genin grins maliciously as he forms a red and blue rasengan half the size of Gandalfs.

"Your attack is too small young one!" Gandalf yells worriedly, until the others Rasengan slams into his. The power of the others rasengan totally consumes Gandalfs to his surprise and sends him flying, a shield of all his power keeping him safe from the actual attack.

"Uzumaki Style: Blackhole Rasengan! Ha old man! You underestimated me!" Yells a now very zealous Naruto.

"Don't celebrate till its over!" Yells a now pissed Gandalf as he appears directly in front of Naruto and slams his fist into Naruto's face while his foot plants itself in his stomach sending Naruto hurtling into the forest and through some trees. Suddenly the exact same move is down to him, but continues as he flies through the air being kicked up and punched down in such rapid succession he can barely see the blur of the violet haired pale eyed demon known as Hinata, her face contorted in such rage he has never seen the like of but once.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT NARU-KUN AGAIN!" Screams a incensed Hinata as she continues pounding the crap out of Gandalf for 60 feet before spin kicking him to the ground so hard it leaves a enormous crater. He coughs up blood and laughs before instantly regenerating himself.

Ok ok, point taken Hina-san. Both of you have passed my test, the Shire is only an hour away and you two are now very competent and powerful warriors. I am honored to have trained both of you." He says as Naruto bounces up to them, not a scratch on him from his journey through the woods or the 2 hour battle they'd been fighting till now. "Both of you are now quite intelligent and warriors among warriors. You both are now official Sage Nins, Chunin level. However when you get home you will easily ace their Jounin exam hahahaaa, sage ninjas are way more powerful than regular nins, keep up your training and seek out the other 5 Sage ninjas, and you will always be unbeatable. Now let us go meet our young hobbit friends!" They all smile and move on, not even a blade of grass bent by their footsteps." OH before I forget, SEAL RELEASE!" Hinata's Chakra returns and the gravity returns to normal, while the weight and gravity AND personal Chakra bind disappear as well. TO their surprise their extra chakra bursts fromt heir bodies creating pillars of light from both, Hinata's white chakra somehow seems gentle and tranquil, with a knowledge that if you hurts the ones she loves she will kill you. Naruto's chakra clashes with itself, equal amounts or blue and red chakra swirling around each other, lightning bolts zapping over his body in rapid succession as he tries to reign in his power. Hinata's returns to normal within minutes, but Gandalf and Hinata watch in horror as Naruto's power continues to grow, the earth beginning to shake in unbelievable power. He starts screaming, not in pain but in power. His muscles start growing at an unbelievable rate and his hair grows out long to about middle of his back, flashing from his normal gold to red and black flame like. His eyes war with each other between his normal blue and pitch black before settling to blue surrounded by black. His mucles grow huge before starting to shrink and becom smaller than his normal muscles, but tougher, more dense, Stronger. His hair settles its color to gold with flashes of red and black ends.His power rages around him battling for supremecy before merging and turning a brilliant shade of green with blue lightning arcing around his body and the occasional yellow flash through his whole aura. He stands there, his aura flaring around his body, a crater formed around him, his clothes change instantly to be a black martial arts Gi with his kunai pouch and a fox head on back surrounded with nine tails tribal style. Gandalf stares in amazement at the fact that 20 mins into the process Naruto's power had arced way above anything the Kyuubi no Kitsune could have ever even DREAMED of.

This is truly frightening! With this kind of power he just might become an enemy instead of an ally! What will we do if he joins Sauron! Gandalf slowly moves into a defensive stance not knowing what Naruto's transformation had done to his mentality.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and grins wide, "Yosh! I've gotten so powerful awesome!" He grabs Hinata and starts to jump around in glee while Hinata grins in happiness and being this way with her love. Gandalf grins and shakes his head, ultimate cosmic power, NO brain hahahahaaaaa! After a few mins of them celebrating Gandalf interrupted and they began the journey to the shire.

2 hours later…..

"SO your saying this ring is the One ring? Then we must destroy it Gandalf! Here take it, take it please!" Frodo Baggins states trying to give Gandalf the ring who avoided the thing like the plague.

"Do not tempt me Frodo! I would use this ring in my wish to do good! But through me it would wield a power to great to be conquered!" Frodo hangs his head is despair.

"Then what should I do Gandalf?"

"You must take it to Rivendale, there the peoples of Middle Earth will decide our fate."

Naruto and Hinata sat by and watched their discussion, mainly keeping tabs on the person outside the window, and laughed like crazy when he was hauled into the house by Gandalf and made a member of the journey. Gandalf made his leave and told Naruto and Hinata to keep close tabs on the Hobbits for fear that in their naivety would make them end up dead or turned into evil creatures or something.

As the 4 people walked through the fields and woods they were talking up a storm, Frodo asking what adventures Naruto had seen in the world and Sam and Hinata talking away about different recipes and gardening plans. Suddenly Naruto and Hinata went into defense mode and jumped in front of Frodo and Sam, kunai at the ready. Frodo and Sam blinked in surprise at the sudden blurred motion in secs with Naruto and Hinata in Completely different areas looking totally serious and dangerous. Pippin and Merry cam crashing through the bushes carrying vegetables and slammed into Naruto who started laughing at the look on their faces as they stared WAY up into Nruto's eyes.

"Seems we have a couple of thieves here, stealing veggies huh hahahaaa!" Naruto grins before they all start to run for it as the farmer chasing the two starts yelling a LOT closer than before, Naruto grins like he's enjoying the time of his life, Hinata is in back making hand seals before turning and slamming her hands into the gorund," Genjutsu! Circles Galore!" She steps back and watches the farmer fall into her trap and start running in circles still yelling and screaming while waving his pitchfork around.

"What did ya do to him?" Asks a startled Pippin still clutching his precious carrots like they would up and run back to the farmer.

"I place a Genjutsu on him, It'll only last 30 mins but he'll keep running in circles until then so lets get goin, now that you've seen us your coming with us." Hinata say matter of factly and takes hold of both of their coats and starts to drag them behind her. Naruto grins and is amazed at the changes within just 4 months. He follows behind a laughing Frodo and Sam. As they reach the road they realize something isn't right. Naruto stand on high guard while Hinata activates her Byukagan. "There's a black rider moving this way, he's dead but still living, I think its one of those ring wraiths Gandalf-sensei was telling us about. We'll take cover, you destroy it Naruto, there are nine of those things and the less of them there are the better it will be for us all."

"Gotcha, will do Hina-chan," he says grinning at the blush permeating Hinata's face,then somethings don't change hahaa Thinks Naruto as he releases the seals adding weight and gravity to his body. He flexes up a little and leans against a tree waiting.

"Are you sure Naruto can take on a ring wraith Hinata! I think he's in over his head,"whispers a worried Frodo.

"Don't worry, Naruto is WAY more powerful than that pitiful excuse for a soul, he'll take it out fairly easy, I'm just afraid he might want to play with it first, that could be a problem."

"Play with it?" Asks a confused Sam.

"Yes, Naruto like making his opponents think their all powerful and he's real weak before pulling a switcheroo on them and kickin their asses form here to Timbucktoo." Hinata explains, her Byukagan freaking the Hobbits out a little bit. They all turn to stare at the road as they here the rider pull up and hiss at Naruto to move or die. Naruto stares at him before releasing a ¼ of his power throwing th rider back a few feet and crushing the horse in process.

"I move for no one creature, you'll have to fight me if you want me to move…" His expression and tone of voice stuns the Hobbits as they never saw such ruthless coldness coming from the happy go lucky man in front of them. Now he was merely a coldhearted killer, emitting such bloodlust to make them start to sweat.

"You'vvve ssssealed your fate fooooollll" hisses the black rider as it stood and unsheathed its blade and blurred from sight. Naruto blurred as well and a huge shockwave emtitted from above them, they look up to see the black rider slashing down only to be met by a kunai, another shockwave emitting from their attack, the blades of both fighters shivering with the applied pressure being put into each weapon. With a loud crash the blades break showering sparks over the area as both fighters jump back from each other, staring each other down as they size each other up. "You're goooood, I willl give you thatttt, but you cannnnot winnnn….."the rider then lifts his left arm, a ball of green and blue fire appearing in his palm before he slams forward with an incredible amount of speed thrusting his arm forward. Naruto however created the small red and blue Rasengan.

"Uzumaki Style, Black hole Rasengan!" The attacks Collide and the creatures attack is absorbed by the Rasengan, surprising the rider as he is swallowed up by the rasengan tornado and thrown through several trees and battered with various rocks and pieces of wood picked up by the tornado. A few mins after the attack stops the rider gets up, blackish purple blood oozing from many places in the cloth, and arm completely gone. With a loud screech it disappears in black cloud of power. "Umm, ok, it wasn't shielded and I felt it get dealt SEVERAL fatal strokes, I'm guessin their immortal until their masters killed Hina-chan, sorry…." He hangs his head in shame at not doing what Hinata had asked him to do.

"It not your fault Naruto, Gandalf did say very few things could actually kill a Wraith remember? I'm guessin you'd have to hit it with all your power in an attack to kill it."

"T-that was-wasn't all hi power?" Yells 4 amazed Hobbits as they stand there with their mouths touching the ground.

"naaah, that was only a quarter of my power, at least that was a quarter of my old power, haven't fully tested what I have now thanks to Gandalfs training." He grins and puts back on his pack and continues walking.

"Well what are ya all just standing there for? Lets get going!" Says an amused Hinata at the expressions on the Hobbits faces.

TBC

Usual disclaimer used on fanfics, don't feel like writing it out. Please Review people, need to know what ya want in future chapters! TTYL!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and the Lord of the Rings

Chpt 3

The little group finds themselves in the village of Dupree, after nearly scaring the gateman to death due to a very icy glare from Naruto. The travel up the road to the prancing pony, Naruto doing one hand signs and turning men into women and women into men, watching as they try to hit on th opposite/ now same sex and create very funny circumstances. Frodo laughs along with Sam Merry and Pippin as they watch the confusion and mayhem. They check into the Prancing Pony after Naruto did a henge to scout it out. All he saw was a few people pure hatred and malice in their hearts and one powerful man, maybe even up to the challenge of Naruto. Merry comes back to their table, everyone under henges courtesy of Naruto and Hinata, carrying a pint of beer.

"What is tha Merry?" Pippin asks in awe of the unusual size.

"This, Pippin, is a pint!"Says a very excited Merry.

"They come in pints? I gotta have one!" States Pippin before he heads to the bar, Naruto merrily laughing at the goings on around them and Hinata looking redfaced as a few of the drunken men try hitting on her despite the fact that she made herself warty and huge around her midriff. Naruto snickers at her predicament as his oldman henge, looking strikingly familiar to a certain toad sennin, when he finds himself on the floor from a slap that left quite an impressive redmark. He looks up from the floor into a pair of angry green eyes.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HIGH AND DRY AFTER GETTING ME PREGNANT FOR YOU 'RESEARCH'!" Her face is beet red and steam almost seems to be shooting from her ears. The grown men laugh at him as Hinata stares in amazement, her Naru-kun had a child! "DAMNIT JARAIYA TAKE OF THAT HENGE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR MAN HOOD AS A TROPHY!" Naruto grins from ear to ear and stands up, brushing dust off his pants.

"I'm not Jariaya, I'm his student though. He's a huge ero-sennin and I can most definitely put you in touch with him mwuahahaaa, I needed something for payback after he forced me to help him with his damn 'research'! Names Marn, and you are?" She stares at him dumbfounded before she begins to blush rapidly. The fact that she had just slapped a completely innocent stranger embarrassing her to no end as she continuously asks for forgiveness. She sits with him and start talking bout all the hell she's been through cause of Jaraiya. Hinata sits by still being hounded by the drunk men, some starting to become violent. Finally she's had enough and stands up, the couple guys around her suddenly starting to argue over which one of them she'd chosen.

"Shut up to fucking pigs!"Her face is now red in anger as she gets into a fighting stance and charges, her motions blurring from sight as she goes through the whole crowd of men around her closing tenketsu's one all of them, before reappearing at her seat and sitting down. 27 men fall down unconscious and Hinata continues to drink her tea.

"What happened to not drawing attention to ourselves Miss Hinata?" Frodo asks, looking around nervously as a few of the remaining men look at her in anger and awe.

"I tried to be patient, if you guys have anything to say about it,"she says turning to the glaring men, "Then I DARE you to come say something about it!"

"Baggins? Yeah I know a Baggins, FRODO Baggins, he's my third cousin, twice removed on me mother's side," Frodo's eyes flash in fear as he stares at Pippin and the men around him, he desperately tries to get to him, calling out for him to be quiet. Hinata and Naruto watch, kunai at the ready as Frodo falls to the ground, source of their current situation suddenly airborne and falling towards Frodo. They see it settle around his finger and stare in amazement as he disappears from sight. Naruto sees the powerful man from before moving towards the now invisible Frodo, but following something seemingly invisible to everyone else. Frodo reappears right as the other man reaches him, but he feels no evil intention from the man so he leaves it be and motions for Hinata to gather the other hobbits. He follows the man and Frodo up the stairs and in to the room unknown to the man.

"Are you afraid little Hobbit?" Asks the man.

"Yes,"states Frodo rather calmly.

"Not nearly afraid enough, I know what follows you, you must be prepared for anything."

"You should as well,"states Naruto as he holds a Kunai to the mans throat.

"Easy friend, I mean none of you any harm. I am an acquaintance of Gandalf the Grey's, he asked me here to help him with the little ones. I am known as Strider." Strider states calmly, amazed when he sees that a mere human child had snuck up on him with the grace of an elf.

"I am known as Kyuubi no Kitsune then if you will not give us a proper name," Naruto says his eyes flashing red for just a few seconds.

"I am No Eyes," sayas Hinata as she enters quietly, three bound and gagged hobbits in tow. " They kept tryin to storm the room hoping to save Frodo." Calmly states a grinning Hinata as she unties the little hobbits. Strider grins, he feels great power from these two, and somehow he KNOWS their good.

Later…..

4 black riders burst through the town gates crushing the gateman. The enter the prancing pony, the cowardly bartender hiding beneath the counter as they pass through. Without a sound they surround the hobbits beds and as one begin slashing into them, feathers fly everywhere as they continuously stab and slash. Their screams can be heard throughout the town as they realize they stab nothing but pillows.

"Not very bright are they?" questions a very amused Naruto as he and Strider stare out the window at the prancing pony, watching the wraiths leave the place and take off on their horses, the fog swirling around them like a evil lover accepting her children back into the darkness.

" They were once men, corrupted by the power of the one ring, they are flawed sort to speak. Evidently they are not as powerful as they once were though if you were abelt o seriously injure one. States strider as he looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, they aren't all that strong, I didn't even go full power on him." Gloats the grinning Kitsune.

"Haha, well, whichever the case may be, get some sleep, I shall stand watch, then we will head out at day break, we'll head for Rivendale, hopefully without seeing them again for some time…." Naruto grinned, knowing that with the Hobbits in tow they would probably be seeing a LOT of unnatural things, it seemed to be attracted to them. He leans against the wall sittin on the floor and closes his eyes.

Two days later finds the group camping out in some ruins, Hinata standing guard over the camp, her byukagan activated and Naruto and Strider scouting the area. She suddenly realizes as she turns her head, that the hobbits had set up a fire and she hadn't seen it due to the blind spot. Fear jumps into her gut as she hears a horrifying scream coming from black shadows now making their way towards them, the place surrounded by all 9 of the wraiths.

Shit! she thinks as she rushes to the hobbits and doses the fire with a water jutsu, Fools! You've brought them straight to us!" She says throwing them and their swords strider had given them towards a small alcove that could offer a little extra defense. Her hands are thrown out to the side, each doing their own set of one handed seals before blue chakra surges over her right hand and a dark evil blade seems to appear out of the shadows in her left hand. "Stay here and don't move!" She yells at them as the wraiths appear out of the fog, their dull blades looking menacing and sounding horrible as they slash through the air. Hinata jumps forward her sword blocking an attack before she hits one of them in the chest witht eh flat of her hand, the blue chakra shooting forward like lightning sending the wraith flying. They surround her attacking as one, but she deftly evades them and counterattacks over and over, her battle cry ringing out in the air. Suddenly one of the wraiths is hurled away thanks to a well placed tornado attack known as the Rasengan. It slams the creature into a wall. Hinata stares at Naruto as his pitch black eyes look around.

"You have dared to attack one I care for, now you will all die horribly slow deaths…." His voice sends shivers down Hinata's spine and she watches in amazement as the black sleeveless trenchcoat billows around Naruto's form. His pitch black hair with red tips swirling around his face as a almost blacksih purple aura surrounds his body, a gold fleck appearing here and there in the aura shows that he is indeed in control of this new form. A blood red sword with a black handle appears in Naruto's hand and he dashes forward slashing one of the wraiths threw the waist splitting it in half, a black flame leaves the body but is absorbed in Naruto's body as he breathes it in.

"He just killed and ate the soul of a wraith! And you fought all nine on your own! The hobbits truly have found powerful companions indeed…" States a awed Strider as he helps Hinata stand, her body now exhausted from keeping the two powerful jutsus active so long.

"I've never seen him like this, its almost as if he's evil incarnate!" States a fearful Hinata, tears forming at the bottoms of her eyes.

"His anger and hatred at seeing you under an attack unleashed this power, but I do believe he is in complete control, so do not fear him young one, he still belongs to you." Strider say confidently as Naruto injures 2 more wraiths before they all run, except one now hovering over Frodo, a blade buried in his shoulder. The sound of his agonizing screams brings Naruto to his side instantly and kicks the wraith away who flees after the others. Strider rushes forward and picks up the dropped the blade," He's been stabbed by a Morithorn(?) blade, this is beyond my expertise, he needs elvish medicine." Naruto picks Frodo up and changes into a white and golden version of the other form.

"I have stopped the flow of the poison," he changes back to his original self,"But I could not heal it…." He starts to walk very fast and is followed by the others.

"It's a good 2 days to Rivendale, the block will not hold long, I fear he won't make it!" States Strider, but the tone of his voice and his mannerisms show he's just as determined as everyone else to try. " Sam, do you know the Afalas plant?"

"Afalas?" Sam says, confusion and worry dawning on his face.

"Kingsfoil!"

"Kingsfoil, that's just a weed!"

"It might slow the poisoning, hurry find some." He and Sam hurry into the forest seeking the Kingsfoil. Strider finds some and starts to cut some when a blade is pressed to his neck.

"Whats this? A Ranger caught off their guard?"states a very beautiful elf.

"Hurt him and you will die as well…." States an icy voice coming from Hinata as she holds a Kunai to the elfs throat.

" I do not think so little one, for I had a blade at your heart a sec before you," she grins tapping the blade on Hinata's chest. " I am not here to harm anyone, I have been seeking you for 2 days now Aragorn."

Frodo looks up from the ground as it seems things getting brighter. He sees a beautiful goddess standing before him, calling to him, before his head sinks back to the ground. Pippin and Merry stare at the newcomer.

"Whos she?" Asks an enthralled Pippin.

"She's an elf," states an equally enthralled Merry.

"You have 6 riders behind you Aragorn, where the others are I do not know…" states the elf. Worry creasing her brow as she checks over the Halfling on the ground.

"The two are dead, at least one of the remaining are severly injured, thanks to him," Aragorn points at Naruto as he applies the kingsfoil to the wound. The elf looks up and her face turns to that of pure fear.

"YOU!" She leaps forward, her swrod flashing through the air trying to take Naruto's head. Naruto switches to his gold form, a blade made of pure golden fire blocks the elves blade, almost cutting it in half. "You demon will not harm or steal any of these peoles souls! I shall not allow it!"

"Hey lady! I ain't the damn demon! It's sealed inside me granting me its powers thanks to the same seal!"

"Impossible! No seal is strong enough to hold the vile Lord of Makai! None can withhold Kyusei's power!" Disbelief and anger high on her face as she struggles to overcome the kitsune's golden power.

"I seal using the God of Death's help works on ANYONE!" This statement stops the elf dead in her tracks.

"But that would mean the caster would die! Who would do that?" she pulls her sword away as she sees nothing but sincerity in Naruto's eyes.

"My father, the Fourth Hokage of my village, the Yondaime…." Hinata gasps, she never knew that THAT was Naruto's father. " He sealed the Kyuubi in his own son to save the village he loved above everything else." With a flash Naruto is returned to his normal state.

"I am sorry, I should not have attacked you young one, however now is not the time for talk, I shall take him to Rivendale Aragorn, I can get there in an hour or less."

"No, I should take him, it is to dangerous," he starts to argue.

"No Aragorn, I'm the faster rider, I do not fear them my love," she says the last in elvish and takes frodo up in her arms as she mounts her steed. She takes off, Sam protesting about the riders while Naruto and Hinata share a look. She nods and he grins. Blue aura flares around Naruto and he flashes out of existence, his speed looking like nothing but a blur to Hinata and Aragorn who could see him. Arowyn races towards Rivendale, she feels the poison starting to take affect once more, slowly due to the shield and Kingsfoil, but still taking affect none the less. She senses Naruto behind her, following. Her surprise at his speed is obvious but she concentrates on the task at hand. The black riders appear one by one.

"Keep going, I will hold them off for as long as I can, my earlier battle has tired me greatly or I'd just kill them all right now. Hurry and use what time you can!" Naruto yells at her as he reappears before jumping in the air and letting his feet slam into two of the riders faces knocking them off their steeds, kunais flying at the remaining 4. He throws jutsus repeatedly, every now and then checking on the disappearing form of Arowyn. Juding that they were ata safe enough distance, and his chakra fading fast, he does a kawarimi to avoid the latest attack and throw up a genjutsu around his now tired and bloody body, making him look like another bump on a tree. He watches the wraith stand around screeching for a min before they take off after Arowyn again. Cancelling th jutsu he waits for his friends to find him, a grin of victory pasted on his now sleeping face.

TBC

Well hopefully I am doin the great story credit, I hope:D Please review and as usual, I do not own any characters I have not made myself. DON'T SUE ME !

JOHN IRISH signing out, peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and the Lord of the Rings

Chpt 4

Aragorn sighed once more, his back twinging in pain and his legs beginning to cramp. Hinata would gently hit him every now and then in 2 places ridding him of his pain and giving him an extra adrenaline boost, but after a while even that didn't work.

"Explain to me again why I have to carry this 6 ton pain in the ass?" He wines for the hundredth time that day, shifting Naruto's surprisingly tremendous weight to help him better balance.

"OH! I'm sorry Strider, I forgot to remove the gravity seal!" She does two quick hand signs and touches Naruto's forehead. Instantly he felt light as a feather and Aragorn stood straight up a surprised look on his face. "He always has that turned on to give him training no matter what he's doing, I do too but I take it off before battle, he only does it when he has to go all out.

"You mean to tell me he has been under that much weight THIS WHOLE TIME HE'S BEEN FIGHTING!" Yells a flustered and surprised Aragorn.

"Uh huh, yep, that's what I'm sayin hehee!" She grins sweetly and continues walking. Aragorn roughly slings Naruto's now nonexistent weight over to his right shoulder and follows, muttering curses under his breath. The Hobbits grinned at the mutterings and Merry ran up to talk to Hinata. Soon they all came to the top of the area leading down into the valley which housed Rivendale and they all stared in awe of its splendor and beauty. Aragorn and the Hobbits slowly walked down the winding pathway leading to the grand manor, but looked on in fear, awe and amazement as Hinata merely stepped over the edge and……began walking down the cliff face. "Cmon you slow pokes, I thought you wanted to get there before night fall?" Taunts the young Shinobi as she does few cartwheels across the cliff face laughing at their bewilderment.

Down in Rivendale the elves watche din amazement and fear as a mere human performed feets of energy control that had been lost to them. However they felt nothing compared to the fear that suddenly crashed into their very souls when they felt the aura of the 9 tails seeping down to them. The alarm began sounding and the elves quickly prepared for battle. Inside Arowyn stood next to Frodo when the alarm began and she rushed outside to see what was happening. Grinning she ordered those nearby to stand down before rushing towards the little group.

"Aragorn! You all have made it safe and sound!" She grins giving everyone a quick hug, Hinata taking Naruto from Aragorn as the two shared a loving embrace.

"Umm, my Lady, is there somewhere I can take Naruto-kun so that he may rest? He gave himself a huge case of Chakra Exhuastion when he helped you and Frodo out..." Hinata nervously looks around at all the hate filled elvish faces as they stare at the sleeping shinobi currently across her shoulder.

"Why yes Hinata, just take him up the hill and ask my father for a room for the two of you ok?" Hinata grins her thanks and poofs away in a cloud of smoke. The elves all stare in amazement trying to figure out where she'd gone. Never before had a human disappeared right before their eyes without them being able to track them, however there wasn't even a swirl of the sand from the smoke, their presence was just gone. One elf started running to Elrond to tell him of the disappearance, thinking to himself that something evil had happened.

"Lord Elrond Lord Elrond! Two of the humans have….." He trailed off as he saw the very two humans who had disappeared standing next to a grinning Elrond.

"I'm well aware of the powers these two seem to be exhibiting, very fascinating no?" Laughing ot himself silently Elrond lead Hinata to a spare bedroom. After she gently laid the still unconscious Naruto down she followed Elrond once more to his office. Inside she sees a desk beautifully crafted in the style the elves use for almost everything. Behind the desk is shelves and shelves of books and scrolls, a few relics lost to man. Hinata uses her byukagan to check out the place ans is surprised at the brightness of light within the whole room. Almost all of the relics surge with powerful chakra and she picks up a set of gloves that seem a little extra bright.

"Hmm, its seems those gloves have taken a liking to you young one, every time someone other than me picks them up they get burned hard by magic. Tell me little one, what's your story?" He sits down and places his fingers together as he gets comfortable to listen to her tale.

Sitting down across the desk from him she smiles, "Well, it starts when me and Naruto-kun were in our Village Konoha and…." She is interrupted as he sits forward staring at her in disbelief.

"Konoha! The Village Hidden in the Leaf! I Thought it was merely a myth! Young one you are indeed filled with surprises!" Laughing to himself he excuses himself for the rude interruption and stis back, his mind whirling with new thoughts about this information.

"Ummm, ok, but to put it bluntly, Gandalf arrived in our village and took me and Naruto-kun to go with him on a special mission to 'save the world' as he put it during our journey. He trained us to the point where I was amazed I was this strong. The strange thing is it seemed like years we spent training but it was only 2 months. I still don't understand it cause the pure amazing improvement in our skills is far beyond that of a 2 month period!" Shrugging she sits back, wondering what Elrond might have to say on the matter.

"Well, it seems to me as if Gandalf might have trapped you three in a 'Time Bubble,' if so that would explain his absence right now, he'd have to recover form the pure strain of using that technique, but you say he trained you as well?" Arching an eyebrow, he couldn't see how Gandalf could have done anything other than stand still while they trained.

"Yes, he sparred with us and gave us several new techniques, many lost to all other Shinobi but us, he even taught us a little bit of his magic, though its different than chakra, chakra is involved so we were able to use it without too much trouble, however near the end of our training he did seem to be under a lot of stress…" She rubs her chin thinking about that while Elrond stares in amazement.

Not only did Gandalf use a time bubble, he maintained it for two months AND trained these two physically, mentally, and magically! Just how powerful IS Gandalf! " Well little one, I guess that will work for now, its dark outside and I KNOW you want to rest up a bit." Grinning he flicked his wrist opening a secret path way behind one of the book cases. "This will take you directly to Naruto's room, there are two beds if you remember correctly?" Grinning he watched her step through the entrance and wave goodbye before he flicked his wrist again closing the passage. I never knew such power existed… He thinks to himself as his eyes adjust back to normal, the lens all elves have to dampen energy radiated from the body that normal beings cannot see. Gandalf never exhibited much, but these two were as bright as two miniature stars to the elves, so much so that their natural lens thickened greatly to the point they'd never been before. His surprise increases as he notices for the first time that every step they make, everything they touch, a residue of their energy is left behind, and in a powerful amount. What ARE they! He rubs his head as he tries to figure how to best handle the situation.

Elsewhere….

Sam and the group grin at the elves around them as they try to figure out where Hinata disappeared Eowyn and Aragorn laught to themselves. Eowyn turns to another elf and asks him to show the little hobbits to rooms then to take them to Frodo to visit. The elf nods and motions for the hobbits to follow while Eowyn and Aragorn excuse themselves and run towards Eowyns personal rooms.

"Seems like their going to have some fun eh?" Laughs Pippin as he pokes Sam and Merry in the ribs.

"Oh hush up you perv!"Sam says, his face bright red as he imagines the scene forced into his head against his will. Laughing Merry smacks Sam on the back.

"Taint nothing to be embarrassed about boyo, lets just get to those rooms and see Frodo haha!" Grinning ear to ear he follows after the Elf leaving the other two to catch up. As they walk quietly behind the elf Sam notices a particularly beautiful elf eying him up and down. She blows into her hand then blows towards Sam, suddenly he hears a voice in his ear that only he can hear.

"_Hello little one, your very cute and I would LOVE to get to know you better. Meet me in the gardens tonight as the stars start to shine. See you later love!_" Sam stares in surprise as he looks up at her and blushes as she winks and turns around, part of the dress shes wearing splitting just enough to give him a good view of her backside. Blood starts streaming from his nose as he walks on in a daze. Pippin witnessing the whole thing also has a little blood but he smacks Sam on the back and gives him a thumbs up. However his humor is shortlived and replaced with something funnier as the dazed hobbit not only trips and falls but also slams face first into one of the pillars, his face slowly trailing down its side leaving a long streak of blood.

Later that night….

Sam sits in the garden on a beautiful silver bench, rolling his thumbs nervously as he waits for the beautiful Elf to arrive.

"Why hello there my little one…" said elf says seductively as she wraps her arms around the little hobbits neck from behind.

"Oh! Umm, h-hello…" HE stutters a little and jumps as she gently kisses his neck and blows rather seductively against his ear. He shudders at the contact.

"I do so love the innocence, but I must say, you have caught more than my eyes little one. Do you want to know a few secrets of us elves?" Arching an eyebrow she lightly hops over the bench back and sits next to him, her arms pulling him gently, but leaving no room for argument, into her incredibly big breasts, barely any cloth covering the said objects up. A little blood leaks from his nose as he shakes his head yes. "We can see into the future, usually not far, but the first thing we always see when learning is who we are to be with for eternity after. And guess what little one?"

"W-what?" He tries to look up and is amazed when he see her eyes, pure happiness and seductive pleasure rolled into one in her eyes as she lifts him up enough to be nose to nose.

"I've been waiting for you for 500 years my little one, and that is a LONG time to be celibate little one, and I can't take it anymore now that your finally here…." Saying this she attacks him, gently albeit, but attack none the less. Several elves nearby grin at the final meeting of soul mates pleasure, however those not used to this like the elves, the loud cries of pleasure kept them up all night, though they grinned at the fact that one of their own was getting a very pleasurable night, it was still annoying.

The next morning found a blonde headed blue eyed demon ransacking the whole area seeking out a certain elf hobbit pair that were running for their lives, bits of clothes still trying to be put on hastily as the demon threw rasengan after rasengan after the two.

"Come back here and receive your punishment you perverted mother fuckers!" Naruto screams, his eyes bloodshot and dark bags under them. He shunshins in front of the pair and a huge cloud of dust suddenly appears when he tackles them, random feet or hands appearing now and then the only evidence of anything still in the cloud. Hinata stands nearby, her arms filled with elvish food and trinkets, however she knew which trinkets held magical properties and always bought those, the elves couldn't understand how she had enough money to afford that much. Grinning she charges a lightning attack in her left hand and casually tosses it into the cloud effectively electrocuting all three people inside. The cloud settles to show three people twitching every now and then with their hair standing on end.

"Lady Hina-ata, that wa-was real c-cold of you.,….." Sam says a playful grin plastered to his face. Naruto twitches one last time before leaping up and tickling Hinata to the ground.

"HAHHAAAA, I'M SORRY NARU-KUN, P-PLEASE STOP HAHAHHAAAAHAHAAAA!" Grinning he stops and shunshins behind the new girlfriend of Sam.

"I think shes going ot attack!" He says with mock fear. He feels a sudden major killer intent and turns to the right to see Hinata and Sam with furious looks on their faces, steam almost seeming to come from their ears.

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sam yell while drawing his blade and charging.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT GIRLS ASS!" Hinata yells as she charkes a pure white Chidori and charges forward. Naruto 'huhs' and look at his hands, which are resting on the naked butt of a VERY beautiful elf, and one of his thumbs seems to be way to near her 'happy place'. The blood drains from his face as he lets go as fast as he can and runs. The elf looks a little embarrassed and happy at the same time. Other elves around the area laugh at her predicament knowing just how sensitive an elf is in that area after their first time. A mere touch enough to send them into pure exstacy, which is why elves usually spend 2 weeks taking full advantage of that extra pleasure.almost 24/7. She suddenly takes off after them, her speed increased greatly by her desire and magic as she catches up to Sam, grabs him, and runs back to her rooms, juice leaving a trail the whole way. However the still very pissed off Hinata is chasing after Naruto so hard she leaves major hole sin the ground where her feet land, Naruto having to use shunshin a lot in order to stay alive.

"I'm sorry Hinata it was an accident I swear!" Everyone laughs at both the scenes, wondering where their peaceful existence had gone to as they all grin widely.

TBC….

As usual, I do not own any people or creatures I did not make up on my own. IF your gonna sue me then BRING IT SUCKAS! Just kiddin, please don't sue me….bows low to the ground so that his forehead touches the ground I'm just a poor college student I can't afford it waaaahhhhhh:(( SO NE WAYS! If anyone has any suggestions that would help the story give me a hand. TTYL people buh bye!

JOHN IRISH


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and the Lord of the Rings

Chpt 5

The sun rose over the peaks of the mountains over shadowing Rivendale. A dark shadow on horse back looks down at the peaceful little village, a malicious grin plastering itself on his ugly and deformed face. The sound of a nasty sword clearing its sheathe echoes a hundred times over as he and the hidden army charge down the mountain side with their war cries echoing against the mountain side.

"CHARGE! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!" Screams the goblin king as he charges forward, the perimeter guards overwhelmed by the sheer number of the enemy. Elves in the village spring forward with their blades blazing. Naruto and Hinata appear almost instantly infront of the charging elves. They power up, both becoming bright stars of red and white as their energy erupts around their bodies. Swords of pure chakra form in their hands as they stare down the incoming enemy. They count about 2,000 enemies strong and launch themselves forward. Soon it becomes a dance of death as goblin and elf alike fall to each others swords. Enemies drop by the dozens as Naruto and Hinata dance, both covering each other and wiping out wide swaths of enemies. Elf and Goblin alike are horrified by the destruction being reaped.

"Naruto, theres too many! There are still 1,000 left and we're running low on chakra!" Hinata states as her sword cleaves another goblin in half, an arc of energy rocketing forward from her blade tip to slice into 3 others. Naruto turns to her, his blade increasing in length to cleave 12 goblins inhalf.

"I know Hina-chan, but its all we can do! Keep fightin! We will win this!" He grins at her, not even seeing or hearing her cry of warning before he feels a blade cut into his side. Time see to slow as he looks down and watches the end of a sword slice from one side to the other. Horror fills his mind as watches his lower and upper halves falling away from each other. Kyuubi howls in his mind as he dies, despair filling his heart as he watches several blades pierce Hinata's body in her attempt to get to him. He sees her screaming yet he hears nothing but the ocean as his vision blurs and begins to darken. "Hinata, I…. Love… You…." Hinata screams, her chakra erupting from her slowly dieing body throwing the goblins close by into nearby goblins.

Hinata jerks up out of bed, sweat pouring down her body as she looks towards the other bed in the room to watch Naruto's slow and steady breathing.

A dream? It was merely a dream? But it felt so real! She tries to calm her breathing when she hears something that chills her to the core. The battle horn of a goblin army echoing off the walls. Naruto awakes almost instantly and they both are battle ready in seconds. They appear in front of the gathered elf army and watch has an army of goblins 6,000 strong pouring down into the valley on their evil wolf steeds. Fear grips Hinata's heart as she sees her dream coming to realization in a bigger shape. Oh no, please, don't do this to me Kami, please don't do this! Silently she pleads with the gods, but she reaches deep into her soul and pulls forth power like she's never felt before, Her byukagan activates instantly only glowing bright gold as her anger and despair flare up, her chakra slams out of her body glowing gold and bright blue. Her nails and teeth become longer and sharper and three chakra tails swing behind her.

"Hinata whats goin on!" Yells Naruto as he shields his face from the power generated by Hinata.

"I refuse to lose you Naruto! I will NOT allow it!" she lets out a roar that scares the elves and goblins alike. Naruto grins at this version of Hinata knowing that he didn't have to worry about her, her power was too great to have to worry about her. Naruto's power begins to slowly spike before exploding just like hinatas. His eyes turn pure blood red and his muscles grow three times bigger. His aura erupts around him so hard it throw everyone but Hinata back several yards. "Naruto, do you trust me?" Hinata asks, her voice sounding diff't from before.

"Of course Hinata-chan…"Naruto says calmly as he gazes lovingly at Hinata.

"Then hold on to your undies cause this is gonna feel really strange." She walks up to him and pulls his head to hers, Kissing him on the lips and touching his forehead. "Fusion…" she states before they both start glowing, their individual auras still flaring around their body's, the lights merged, gold, blue, and red swirl together before merging completely turning a beautiful bright green with flashes of blue, red, and gold. A huge explosion of the combined chakra slams outward. The goblins back up in fear as well as the elves. No one, not even Elrond, knew what was going on. The chakra shrank back, revealing a figure crouched on the ground. Huge leathery wings expanded, the giant hulking creature stood up, rainbows of colors gleaming from his scales as his tail swishes back and forth. He crosses his arms his horns extending above his body, muscles rippling with every move. Electricity ripples over his body with power as his dragonic eyes stare the enemy down. (Think Bahamut from FFX-2)

"Fear me you mortals, I am the Lord of Dragons. Leave or die….." orbs begin surrounding the entire area. The Lord looks around and sees the Goblins shaking in fear and tryin to summon their courage back. He grins, his sharp teeth sending the goblins into fear again. "So be it…." The orbs begin rocketing around the area sliding into and through the goblins as if going through air. Within secs 4000 goblins lay dead. The orbs disappear and the Lord Rockets forward, his claws extended and his tail leaving death behind like a scythe leaves wheat. The Elves yell in triumph and join in the fray. The goblins fall like leaves in the fall as the bodies pile up. A few mins later the battle is over, not a single goblin left alive.

"My time has come to leave, Hinata and Naruto are truly powerful to fuse into me their first time." A bright flash once again separates him into Naruto and Hinata. Hinata grins brightly at her success.

"Well, I got that to work, didn't think it was hahahaa!" Naruto just stands there for a sec…..

"wow……" His blank face makes Hinata giggle while Elrond merely stands by and stares with his mouth hanging open.

"Wait a min, did you just say you've never fused before? That you didn't even know if it WOULD work!" By the end he is yelling in disbelief at Hinata.

"Ummm, yeah? All I've done is read about it in the Hyuuga library. It is said that two persons who trust and love each other completely are able to become one and bring forth diff't warriors of great power depending on how much power is being transferred intot he fusion. So, do you know who was brought out Lord Elrond?" Hinata asks, looking around in disgust at the carnage littering the area.

"You brought forth the Lord of Dragons. If my memory is correct, there are only 2 other warriors from fusion more powerful than him, There might be more but none have been strong enough to bring them out…."Elrond explains while leaning against a pillar for support. "I still can't believe you accomplished what you did, it truly is a miracle!"

"Ummmm, your welcome hehe?" Hinata says blushing while she tries to shrink in on herself in embarrassment. She gently takes Naruto's hand and leads him away from the scene, both of their minds wheeling with confusion. The Elves stare at them as they walk by before they start cheering for their saviors success. Hinata leads him up to their room and shuts the door. She turns around to see Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed still in a daze. "Naru-kun? Are you alright?"

"What just happened?" He says, his eyes flicking to Hinata in confusion, pleadin with her to explain what was going on.

Hinata sighs as she seeks the words to explain it to him, "Well, what we just did is a lost technique called fusion. Ummmm, if I remember correctly, it done when two people with complete trust in one another merge themselves into one body, the merger calls a celestial spirit down from another plane of existence. But if I remember correctly, the first time done one person has to give themselves up to the other completely, mind body and soul, during the fusion," grinning she remembers how she believed in Naruto so much at that point when she felt the warmth spread over her as they became one being. "There is one side effect though Naru-kun," blushing sweetly she looks into Naruto's mixture of confusion and amazement that wars within his eyes. "Since we did merge mind body and soul, we um, kinda have a few of each others mannerisms and strengths. Each of our weaknesses, if it's the others strength, is replaced with a copy of it, making us both more like each other but makin us stronger. Plus, heheh, I've given you a gift of sorts due to this. You now have the byuukagan, don't worry you still have those gorgeous eyes……." Hinata stares in amazement at what she still said and Naruto grinned in mischief.

"So you think my eyes are gorgeous do you Hina-chan?" Taking Hinata's hand in his own he kisses her on the knuckles, wondering for a moment how he knew that gesture before his new smarter brain started kickin in(think about it Hinata's a smarty, Naruto isn't, so now he's smart too:P). "Well I think your eyes are radiant milady." Giving her a foxy grin he pulls her to him, her eyes blinking a mile a minute as her now hyperventilating mind tries to figure out what is going on. "And you know what?"

"W-wha-what Naru-kun?" She squeaks as he slowly pulls her face to his, his warm breath cascading over her lips as her eyes widen in surprise.

"I love you too Hina-chan," he whispers before their lips connect in a light and beautiful kiss. Hinata's eyes flicker closed as she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. They stand there, their tongues twirling around and exploring each other's mouths before they slowly pull back. Tears of joy drip slowly down Hinata's face as her heart pounds faster and faster. "Heheh, I think our sleeping arrangements are gonna be a bad thing now my love." Giving her a foxy grin and a min to think on his words she grins and her eyes widen in surprise as she slaps him lightly on the arm.

"You pervert hahaha, you think I'll do something like that with you so soon you blockhead?" she giggles as she slaps his arm again.

"Think? No, I don't think so," he licks her neck and feel her shudder, his arms tightenin as her legs start to give out on her, "I know so my love…" His warm breath and continuous kisses pushing her over the edge and she knew that he was right, and she couldn't be happier.

TBC………..


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and the Lord of the Rings

Chpt 6

Hinata stands in a green pasture, the sun permanently placed in the setting position on the edges of her world. Before her stood a 8 tailed wolf, her golden fur shining in the setting suns light. Her eyes are filled a motherly passion to protect her cubs.

"Hello little one, we finally meet young Hyuuga." The wolf states, her eyes crinkled in kindness and a small smile formed on her wolfish lips.

"W-Who are you?" Hinata looks at the wolf demon with a look of wonder and confusion.

"I am the wife of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my name is Jira, the eight tailed demon wolf. I searched for my mate for 5 years after he was sealed into Naruto-kun. When I found him I tried to find a way to be with him again. That's where you come in my little one." The wolf demon smiles her motherly smile again and sends and image to Hinata, a memory lost to her. The back ground fades and is replaced with her huddling in a corner, frozen in fear as her kidnapper from years ago stares at her with malicious intent.

"I don't need you alive Hyuuga-sama, only your corpse. So now you have to die." His hand flashes forward and blood splatters across her wall, her wide shock filled eyes fade into death as the blood pours from her throat. Everything is dark till a golden shine cuts before Hinata's eyes.

"Hello little one."

"Who are you?" Hinata asks.

"That is not important right now little one. You have died, but I bring a ray of hope for you. I will give you life, and when you're ready you will have full access to my memories and power. All I ask in return is to live on in your soul, to watch you grow and become strong. What is your answer?" The wolf nudges Hinata's face with her muzzle.

Hinata barely thinks before answering, "I choose life, I do not wish to make my precious ones sad because of my passing. I accept your offer." Hinata's tone is firm, her spirit a lot more bold and confident than her outside appearance gave credit for. She blushes for an instant, "Plus, I have seen some of my future in this place between life and death, and I want the opportunity to be with Naruto-kun." With another flash of golden light, Hinata opened her eyes to see her crying father slamming his jyuuken hand into her kidnappers chest. He picks up her body and cries over it.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, I wish I could have told you how much I love you my little one. Now its too late, I've lost you forever…" Hiashi's tears fall on his daughters face.

"O-oto-san, why are you c-crying?" Hiashi stares in amazement at his daughter. Not even a scar is left on her skin as he begins crying in happiness trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thank kami-sama, however this is possible thank you!" The back ground fades out again and Hinata turns back to Jira.

"How come I don't remember this?" Hinata says, confusion written all over her face.

"I blocked it out till you were ready. Now, I have come to begin to do my part of the agreement.. You have awakened my power on your own, and now its time to begin giving my power to you voluntarily. You can handle 3 of my tails right now, one day you will be able to handle all of it. Now go little one, be with both of our loves, I will be in the back of your mind, from now on we will be able to converse and I will pass you some advice little one." Two of her tails reach forward and gently lift her up and throw her into the world of the conscious. She grins as her tails sway back and forth behind her. Soon my love, we will be together again. If not ourselves then through our containers.

Hinata opens her eyes and stares into the face of her beloved. They lay there on top of the covers, limbs twined together in happiness. She glances down at their clothes and is shocked to realize they were lying in the bed cuddling, in blood soaked clothes. To her immense surprise a tail reaches out from behind her and swipes over her and Naruto, and the blood is completely gone as if it had never been. Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness of morning. He looks into the lavender eyes of his true love Hinata and sighed.

"I wish this dream could go on forever…" He smiles sadly, knowing that Hinata didn't love him and that he was merely dreaming. Dreaming that she stared into his eyes lovingly, dreaming that she had a beautiful silver tail twined around his dark red tail while his other tail wrapped around her waist. Dreaming that she was speaking to him…

"It's not a dream my love, and yea, we have tails if you haven't already noticed." Hinata giggles as she sees the color drain from his face as the sentence finally clicks into place in his head. The he stares in amazement as he realizes Hinata's got a tail!

"How did you get a tail Hina-chan!" Naruto practically screams as he gently strokes her tail with one of his own without thinking.

"I died when I was kidnapped Naru-kun, Kyuubi-sama's mate fused with me to save me." A tear forms at her eyes as the sacrifice Jira made finally hits home.

"It's ok Hina-chan, Kyuubi and Jira will be together now through us, and we will be together forever. I promise you my love, I will not let anything happen to us, you have my word, and I never go back on my word." He gives her his trademark foxy grin and she smiles at him, her silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Ano, Naru-kun, how did you know her name was Jira?" She looks at him confused.

"Kyuubi and me are starting to merge completely, from our understanding I will get all of his techniques, power, and strength, and he will become a permanent voice in my head givin me advice from his own experiences. Even his memories, to a point, are merging with mine giving me all the knowledge he's accumulated through his millions of years of existence," he laughs a little bit and winks at Hinata. "I believe your going to get the same thing goin with you shade of my heart, then you'll realize why I've been blushing so much lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyuubi has been purposely showing me what him and Jira did as mates, only he sometimes alters the memories to resemble me and you doin the act they did. Needless to say its VERY embarrassing heheh!" Hinata blushes a brilliant crimson as she finally realizes what he said.

At the gates to Rivendale humans, elves, and dwarfs begin to arrive, the gathering of the races of the land to decide the fate of Middle Earth. Elrond looks down on the newcomers from his balcony, his faith in men a little stronger thanks to the accomplishments of the first selfless humans since old days. The two ninja have shown such generosity and compassion to rival or even surpass the days of old.

"Maybe the world of men is not as doomed as I previously thought. Only time will tell what their fate shall be…" Turning he walks towards the meeting that would decide all the fate of Middle Earth.

"I have called you all here to decide the fate of Middle Earth. I sure all of you have felt a darkness creeping into this world. The forces of Mordor are gathering and war has come. Yet there is some hope in this time of need, the One Ring has been found," Elrond turns and looks at Frodo, "If you please Master Hobbit." Frodo stands up and places the ring on the pedestal in the middle of the gathering. Everyone begins muttering as they look at the ring. Frodo secretly hears dark chanting begin as he sees everyone fighting in the reflection of the ring. Naruto and Hinata sit by watching as arguments erupt between everyone but them, Frodo, and Elrond. Naruto's face grows darker and darker as he can't believe the stupidity going on around him. He stands up, seeing the distress beginning to play on Frodo's face. Hinata senses her loves chakra beginning to pull in on itself, and she's confused on what he is about to do. He stands next to the podium with the ring on it when his heads snaps up, his eyes a brilliant shade of blood red. Huge amounts of red chakra uncoils itself from within him and lashes out engulfing the entire area around him. His killer intent shakes all but his friends to the core.

"WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS FIGHTING OVER WHETHER OR NOT THIS PIECE OF PURE EVIL SHOULD BE DESTROYED OR NOT!" His voice echoes as two voices, venom drips from his words like acid as everyone backs up in fear. Elrond senses that even the ring of power attempts to pull back, fear and terror laced through the feelings coming from the ring. Frodo seems a little relieved as the evil of the ring is pulled from him by a greater power. "I am the Almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, in ancients past I was higher in rank than Sauron. Sauron himself did as I bid him to, but I fell in love with a power of pure Holiness. I left the world of evil and sought to protect the world from Sauron, though he had many ways of keeping me busy protecting the world of men. Until his ultimate plan came to fruition 13 years ago and I was sealed inside this boy you see before you." Naruto/Kyuubi turns to Frodo and points him out. "This little hobbit has been blessed with the power to resist the taint of the darkness better than anyone else in this realm. He shall take the ring into the very pit of Mordor and cast it into the flames of Mount Doom. Any who wish to complain about this will answer to me." Strider stands from his seat and kneels by Frodo.

"Despite this announcement, it is your choice Frodo of the Shire." Frodo looks up to him, the gears almost visible as they turn in his head.

"I choose to do this, I know I do not have to, but I will not let my people come to know such hard times that seem to have already come to the other races of Middle Earth. But I do not know the way."

"I, Aragorn son of Arathorn, pledge my sword to you to the very pit of Mordor."

Legolas stands, "You have my Bow little one."

"And my axe!" Declares Gimli as he stands next to the elf. Boromir slowly walks up to Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us little one, I too shall see this through fro the people of Gondor." Sam, Merry and Pippin rush out of their Hiding places and declare their parts in the group, much to the amusement those present. Gandalf leans against the door frame, disguised as another elf of the vicinity. Naruto looks at him and winks, his power back to normal.

"Hinata and I shall accompany you as will little one, though we will have to leave sooner or later for our journey is not to Mordor, but to the places of heavy battle to come. Kyuubi has seen the future and we are needed if the world of men is to survive."

"11 Companions, so be it. From here you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring. May the Lights of Elineil Shine bright upon your path and lead you true."

TBC…..

Suggestion time! I'm thinking of adding a few mythological creatures to the story. I want to know what kind fo creature would all my readers like to see in up coming Chpts. I know I want ot add the 3 Gods of destruction Amon, Astoroth, and Asmodeous. Plus I want to ass Tiamat(?) to the story. Please give any and all ideas. They will be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and the Lord of the Rings

Chpt 7

Naruto looked around at the lake outside gates of Moria. He laughs to himself as Pippin gets in trouble for throwing stones. Turning to look up the side of the mountain he sees Hinata crouched against the rock surface with her byuukagan activated.

"See anything Hinata?" He calls up to her, his senses telling him something just isn't right.

"Nothing yet Naru-kun!"

"Alright!" He turns again and looks at Gandalf and Frodo by the gates.

"Gandalf, whats the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks. Gandalf's eyes light up in instant understanding.

"Bellon…" The gates start to open and they walk inside, Gimli talking about the hospitality of his cousin. Naruto shivers as he smells the aged decay of death in the air the second he steps through the gateway. Someone steps on something crunchy and they turn their torches to the ground.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!"

"Everyone out!" Aragorn yells just as an unseen tentacle from the lake grabs Frodo. Aragorn swings his blade at the tentacle as he rushes in to save Frodo, Boromir hot on his heels as Naruto runs through signs.

"Grand Fireball no jutsu!" He yells as he blows a huge ball of flame at the tentacles swinging around. Hinata summons her darkness sword again and begins slashing at the tentacles and using Jyuuken on any she can. Aragorn leaps back holding Frodo and tosses him into the mine. 

"Everyone this way!" They all make their way to the mine continuously fighting off the attacking squid like creature. Aragorn runs through one handed seals with both hands before slamming his hands together. "Summoning! 6 Swords of Destruction!" His hands are enveloped in white light before a huge sword is pulled from the light, equal to the size of his body. He swings the sword around his head before settling it on his shoulder, his body enveloped by blue flames. White light forms on the tip of his blade. " Everyone DUCK!" He slams his sword forward and into the ground, three energy slashes slam into the walls and creature causing the rocks to fall down and crush the caught tentacles. Naruto looks at Aragorn with confusion written all over his face.

"What was THAT!" He practically screams in Aragorn's face. "How do you know Shinobi Seals?" Aragorn looks at him in amusement.

"Before they were Shinobi seals they were magical seals of the Elves. I learned a few techniques, including the summoning of my clans ultimate weapon. It is called the First Tsurugi, also known as the sword of 6 blades. Maybe one day you'll see its ultimate attack ha ha haa!" Aragorn pats Naruto on the shoulder and turns his suddenly calculating eyes on the pitch black of the tunnels of Moria.

"Well, it seems as if our path is chosen for us…" Gandalf states as he creates a globe of light above his staff. "Let us be quiet though, there are worse things in the belly of the earth than Orcs and goblins." Naruto grins at the new challenge as they all head into the eerie darkness ahead of them. "Its four days to the bridge of Kazadoon(?), let us hope that our presence here goes unnoticed."

They walk for what seems like eternity to Naruto, who is quickly becoming bored with the absence of anything 'worthwhile'. Their only stop is at a fork in the path, which Gandalf can't remember which way to go. Naruto sighs as he and Hinata go down both paths. Naruto slides through the shadows as if he was a shadow, stumbling across a stray orc rummaging through the muck at one point. He slides up beside it and slices its head off in one swift motion before continuing. After a while he decides this isn't the correct path and heads back to join the others.

Hinata's POV

I watch Naruto go down his tunnel and I sigh, 'Why must he be so reckless?' Giggling since its also one of her favorite things about Naruto she turns to her own dark tunnel and enters. She runs silently on the ceiling of the tunnel, bypassing several 'squads' of Orcs. After counting seven squads she stops to listen in on one squad's conversation.

"Have all groups gotten in position?" asks one particularly cruel looking orc.

"Yes sir, all squads are in position and awaiting the order to attack the intruders, Gandalf will never see it coming, not with our new training Orochimaru himself heheh!" Hinata's blood ran cold and she dropped from her position, her dark sword materializing in her hand instantly and beginning her spin.

"Kaiten Darkness blade!" Chakra wraps around her body as she performs her midair Kaiten, her blade reaching beyond the chakra slicing all the orcs to ribbons.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I gotta get back there! KUSO!" She yells as she blurs from sight as she speeds off towards the group.

Normal View

Gandalf turns around at the sound of Naruto's return.

"That's not it Jii-san, I didn't see any land marks of any kind to indicate a way through to where your talking bout. I did see one Orc and exterminated it." Gandalf nods and turns towards the other tunnel and begins to move forward when he sensed something and quickly unsheathed his sword and readied his staff. All the other, alerted by the suddenly battle ready Gandalf, mirrored his movements and got into battle position surrounding Frodo and the other Hobbits.

"What is it?" Boromir asks as he glances into the inky black depths of the tunnel Hinata had gone down.

"I'm not sure, I sense some force blocking my abilities, some kind of purplish energy is surrounding us now where there had been nothing before." Gandalf glances around, his eyes used to years of magic weaving seeing clearly the chakra and magic in the air. "It feels somehow familiar yet I cannot place where I have sensed it before." Naruto hairs began to stand on end, fear somehow laced itself through his system before he began shaking, then grinning. They all take the only path left to them and begin heading towards a great cavern filled with pillars higher than they could see. A feeling of great danger growing on them.

"Whatever it is it's coming closer, and its MINE Gandalf!" The earth shook with force as the thing came closer to them, Gandalf lead everyone towards two open doors as they ran through a cavern of columns, magnificent in their beauty and height. Naruto takes one look behind him, seeing his friends reach safety before turning back to the burning inferno heading his way, the horned beast roaring at him as it coems into sight around the corner. Naruto looks up, and up, and up as the beast comes closer and closer. Naruto quivers with excitement as he rushes forward at the newly unsheathed sword of fire swinging down at him. Dodgin to the side he jumps up and plants a Rasengan into the creatures face causing it to roar in pain. His feeling of victory is shattered as the creatures arm slashes down swiping Naruto into a pillar so hard it shatters. The roof groaning at the extra weight goes unheard as Naruto jumps up, his cheek dripping the crimson liquid of life before he rushes forward, his hands flying through seals before he jumps up and forms a huge whirlwind of power in boths hands, rasengans in his hands with black and white fire swirling around his arms.

"YIN YANG RASENGAN DOUBLE TEAM!" Naruto screams, his attacks coming closer to the beast's chest before his arms are caught ina vice like grip.

"No you don't baka no kitsune! I shall not be defeated by one such as you!" The creature yells in a crackling voice like rocks grating on metal. He spins and tosses Naruto away before fire erupts around his body. The creature begins to shrink, his demonic features turning smooth and human like. As the fire dies down Naruto pulls himself out of the rubble and glares at the creature turned human. He stands there, his red and black fire like hair falling below his shoulders, a black leather armor with gold and red flames etched into them covers his top half while black cargos are tucked into boots. Two belts crisscrossing each other in front and back hold two pouches on each side and three swords, two on each hip and one in back. Grinning the man looks at Naruto and snorts in disbelief.

"What happened to your usual human transformation Kyuubi-kun? Tired of being a beautiful woman and decided to try a preteen boy? I always knew you liked the ladies more than us 'evil men' ha ha haa," He grabs both swords on his hips and pulls them out, in his right hand a black sword seems to pull in all the light around it as it demonic spiked look sends shivers down Naruto's spine. The other sword is quite literally pure blood red fire springing forth from its golden handle, a sense of wanting to devour Naruto in flames comes to mind when he glances at it.

"Heh, I don't know what your talking about idiot, but my names Uzumaki Naruto, and you are goin down!" He springs forward, darkness enveloping him as he turns into his evil form, a pitch black long sword snakes out towards his opponents head but is stopped by his own dark sword, slashes and clangs appear out of no where as the two combatants appear and disappear from sight. Grooves and claw marks appear on walls, floors, and pillars as the two go at it like never before. Naruto appears crouched his sword reversed in his right hand, a dark rasengan forming in his left as he springs forward swirling with his sword and rasengan forming a kind of gatsuuga styled attack. The other man grins as he forms a ball of red energy in his right hand before slamming it forward creating an energy beam. The two attack collide, Naruto's sword blocking the attack while his rasengan fights to overcome it. Finally with a small explosion both attack cancel each other out. They stare across from each other, both grinning and breathing heavily. Scratches and other various wounds riddle each other's bodies as they look on.

"Heh, even if you aren't Kyuubi-kun, you are a worthy opponent indeed."

"Well thanks, you ain't half bad yourself." Naruto grins at his opponent, his stance not faltering in the least.

"Its about time I had someone worthy of using my best technique on. Tell ya what, how bout we throw our greatest techniques together, put all our beings in them and see just who is stronger between us? I haven't done that since Kyuubi-chan disappeared…"

"Kyuubi-chan? Sounds like someone had a lil crush on the furball heheh, alright, one attack each, all powerful, one shot takes all. It's a deal!" Naruto's darkness form evaporates and a ball of pure darkness forms in his right hand while a ball of rainbow colors form in his left, with a yell he merges the two together, strain evident on his face. Grinning he pushes them even closer together, the now swirling ball of colors becoming smaller and smaller until it was the size of a marble. Sweat drips off Naruto's forehead as he holds the small orb of energy, his arms shake and blood drips from his eyes. The other man begins moving his arms around in strange patterns before motioning and upside down pentagram in the air. Puts the thumb and forefinger of boths hands together with the fingers spread wide open, a energy ball forms till it's the size of three person's heads. A pentagram surround by magical symbols and signs forms in front of him.

"Uzumaki Secret technique!Rasengan Marble Form! Cry of the Heavens Tear!"

"Demonic Technique! Satan's Right Hand Seal! Obelisk Betrayal Unleashed!" Both fighters yell as they prepare to launch their attacks, Naruto pulls the small orb towards his chest before thrusting both hands forward hurling the orb of pure destruction foreward, a huge trench created from the sheer power emanating off the attack. His opponent yells louder as he sees the attack coming before his orb blasts towards the symbol in the air turning it into a monstrously huge energy beam of blue gold and black spinning together in a whirlwind. The attacks collide, pillars all around them destroyed by the force emanating from the struggle. Naruto's little orb pushes the energy wave back a few inches and stops as he struggles to overcome it.

"I can't believe your this strong Naruto-kun, you truly are a worthy opponent. Lets kick this up a notch though shall we?" Grinning the man separates his hands creating two waves before thrusting them back together, the attack strength doubling in size and power. Naruto grins as his attack is pushed back a couple of feet before stopping.

"Lets kick it up a notch indeed!" Naruto muscles begin to snap from the strain of the attack, a lock of hair on each side of his face turns pure white as a starburst of gold appears in each eye. Whats going on? he thinks as suddenly he sees everything much clearer, things seem slowed down suddenly. He moves his hand in front of his face and sees that he is moving the same, but everything else is literally stopped. The strain of his attack is completely gone. Pulling his hands back he walks over to his opponent, seeing that this man is also on the edge of collapsing like he was. Looking into the mans eyes he suddenly knows every attack style and jutsu the man does. Grinning he puts the pieces together. "Sweeeet! I have a bloodline like the Uchihas! It seems to be a enhanced version of theirs though, and I see a lot of seals and things, and everytime I look at something I learn everything about it. This is so awesome! Now how do I get out of this? Hmmmm." His eyes widen as he thinks of a way to stop it. Pulling his arm back he slams it as hard as he can into the back of the mans head, the minute his fist connects the man speeds up to Naruto's long enough to feel the hit and fall down before he freezes again. Naruto runs towards his friends area and imagines time speeding up again till everything returns to normal. Throwing up a chakra barrier behind him he hears a explosion and is blown forward a great distance, pillars falling and cracking all around him before the roof begins caving in. Rushing forward he see his friends running towards a door on the other side. Grinning at Hinata they all head through a tunnel just as the ceiling blocks the it.

Scene Change, Hinata during Naruto's fight.

Hinata rushes towards her friends as they come into sight, everyone running towards an entrance with two very badly damaged doors.

"Gandalf where is Naru-kun?" She asks as they enter the room and she closes the doors.

"That brave fool stayed behind to fight the Balrog, I hope he will be fine against such evil…" He says as he turns to look at Gimly, who is anguishing over the grave of his cousin. He bends done to pick up a dusty and damaged journal in one of the dwarf skeletons hands and begins to read. "They have taken the west wall, the outer defenses are breached. We cannot get out. The drums are sounding, they are coming…." Pippin meanwhile knocks a skeleton down a well creating a hell of a racket as he stands there looking sheepish. Hinata glares at him and Gandalf berates him when drums sound. Hinata spins around and looks out the door, barely dodging in time to miss being hit with an arrow.

"Everyone get ready! The orcs are coming and there's something big with'em!" She says as she and Aragorn barricade the door. Pullin a kunai from her pouch she gets ready, her right hand flashing through seals before a sword of darkness forms in it.

"Behind me little ones, I will protect you!" Shouts Boromir forcefully, his fondness of the Halflings showing through as he puts himself between them and the door. Gandalf unsheathes his sword and his staff transforms into a katana of pure gold with fire etched along the blade. Legolas begins shooting the orcs as they try to breach the barrier before they accomplish the act, Hinata leaps from side to side, her kunai and blade dancing through the bodies of the orcs, rending them from end to end and stealing their limbs and lives away. Gandalf twirls slicing every which way as orcs surround him. Boromir mightily holds the tide back from the Hobbits before they draw their own swords and help out, their small frames going unnoticed by the orcs till they feel their blades enter their bodies. With a loud crasht eh cave troll slams into the room and is immediately engaged with Hinata and Legolas. Legolas fires arrows intot he trolls head as Hinata slices bits and pieces off of him before he picks up a spear and spins it around him trying to throw back everyone. Catching sight of Frodo cowering away from him he thrusts the spear against him, Frodo crying out in pain before passing out. Hinata's eyes flash with power before she leaps in front of the troll and performs a Kaiten on its face using her sword.

"Frodo!" Sam yells and rushes over to his friend, breathing a sigh of relief as he sees he's un harmed, a mithril mail shirt covering him to the surprise of everyone. A loud explosion happens and they feel the pillars collapse, the left over orcs shiver in fear and run away.

"Come! We head towards the bridge NOW!" Gandalf says as he rushes to the doors and out. As they run in the light of Gandalf's staff Naruto catches up to the group, giving Hinata a grin as they make it through the tunnel entrance right as the ceiling collapses behind them.

Grinning at everyone he turns to Gandalf and gives him a thumbs up, "Didja miss me?"

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8:Last Chpt of FotR

Since it wasn't told to everyone, I replaced my letter to bob with chpt 7 a while back, make sure you read it before you read this chpt. Thank you.

Naruto and the Lord of the Rings

Chpt8

The group run as hard as they can towards the opening that will lead them to the bridge, their breathes coming in ragged gasps as they draw on the dregs of their strength. Naruto and Hinata frequently cast everyone soldier pills but the effects of the pills seem strangely minimal as the air itself seems to suck their strength straight from their limbs.

"Keep up the pace my friends, there is a gas in the air meant to suck out our life force, my magic can only keep so much of it at bay!" Sweat pours down his face, beading along his beard and flinging to the sides as his steps drew them closer and closer to the doorway. Rocks rumble fromt eh ceiling behind them as they barely stay ahead of the falling pillars of the dwarven mines of Moria.

'KYUUUUUUBBBBBIIIIIII!" Screams a flaming gravely voice through the darkness as they all rush through the door way and down the steps towards the bridge. Naruto barely gets far enough down the stairs as he guards the rear before an energy blade arc slices right over his head decimating the wall and sending rubble screaming around the little group as they rush across the stairs. They hit the bridge and begin rushing across single file, the narrowness no problem for the shinobi's but a little troublesome for the hobbits. With a flahs of fire and a sound of gnashing granite the Balrog slams into the bridge area in his full demon form. "Kyuuuubiiiiiiiii, come out and plaaaaayyyyyyy!" The demon taunts, his voice rough and gravelly as he swings his sword at Gandalf.

"Black fire shall not avail you you file and loathsome creature!" His staff glows brilliantly as he summons his full power of the white fire. Sniffing in disgust the demon begins moving towards the tired blonde Shinobi before the bridge breaks and sends him tumbling over, the wizards words before the crack finally registering in his mind "YOU SHALLLL NOT PASS!" His mind clouding over with hatred and anger the likes the world and never seen he lashes out with his whip, catching the old bastard around the ankle and yanking him down with him. Gandalf struggles for a secure purchase, his mind not wanting to accept his destiny before he see Frodo's eyes. He looks within those orbs, knowing that such a tiny creature powerless against the forces of darkness, accepted his destiny and became the one thing that could end all this madness, and suddenly his heart was stout, his resolve strong. "Flurry you fools!" he tells them all before he lets go and falls to his awaiting battle with destiny!

"NOOOOOOO!"Frodo yells out as he is pulled back by Naruto, Hinata and the others pulling all the struggling hobbits up and out of the caves. Their hearts heavy and their minds saddened, the morale of the group seriously lost amongst the darkness of Moria. Glancing back at the mines Naruto can sense Gandalf's struggle against the darkness and knows they will see him again sometime soon. Nodding at Hinata they get everyone up and moving as their path to Lothlorien is now decided. And onwards they go, hearts heavy and minds saddened, the Fllowship of the Ring…

TBC

Next chpts will be in Naruto and the Lord fo the Rings 2: The two Towers

Yes I know I have skipped some stuff here but I honestly cant think of a better way to end my version of this wonderful story on a better note than this. To all of those who have waited patiently for my continuation of this story I truly apologize but life has been quite hectic here and I vow to attempt to do better with the next two installations of this trilogy. Now, for those of you who think so let me put it to ya that no Naruto and Hinata are not 'all powerful' in my story. Its just that in my opinion the only things worthy of fighting them were the wriaths and the Balrog. I am adding a few more powerful things int eh future, what I will not say you will just have to see for yourself. For those of you who are truly fans of this story I appreciate any and all help you seek to give to me. To my critics bring it on! Your criticizing will be taken for what it is, helpful hints given ina mean way lol! I chall read all posts and become a better story teller in time I hope. Goddess be with you all and may fortune come to all your doorsteps! Blessed be!


End file.
